A Thousand Years
by RingwraithYJLOVER
Summary: Barbara is doing the dishes at her house. Dick comes over, a song comes on, and they both start singing, unaware of the people who sent Dick over, in an attempt to get the stubborn idiots in denial together. Dibs pairing and friendship. Don't read if not a fan. Rated T for curses from one of the 'people'.


**And here we go. I'm sorry if the lyrics are wrong, I did the best I could.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Barbara sighed as she cleaned the kitchen. She still lived with her dad, mainly because she worried about him. The kitchen was a mess, and it was taking forever to clean it. She got out an old radio, and turned it on. Maybe it would go faster with some music. A song came on. She recognized the tune, and without meaning to, she started to sing along absentmindedly.

_Heart beats fast _

_Colors & promises _

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid _

_To fall, _

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_One step closer . . . _

The lyrics gave her a pause. She found herself relating her life to this song. She was afraid to love, because she didn't want to ever lose that person. And try as she might to ignore it, there was one person who came to mind when she started singing. Dick Grayson. Curse him.

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you, _

_Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years . . . _

_I'll love you for a thousand more, _

Barbara was so completely focused in her song, that she jumped when a new voice joined her in singing. Turning around, Barbara saw Dick in the doorway, leaning against it. He was suppose to come today, but she had forgotten that.

_Time stands still, _

_Beauty in all she is, _

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away, _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this, _

She joined him for the next line, just staring at him.

_One step closer . . . _

Before she knew it, they were dancing around the room to the music, laughing and smiling. He was now taller than her, having gained a good two inches. She found she didn't mind.

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

At this point, both of them were just spinning and twirling around to the music.

_And all along I believed _

_I would find you _

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

He was now smiling and laughing as they danced around the kitchen to the music, the song switching to just music for a while. As the music slowed, Dick and Barbara ended up with his hand on her waist, their other hands locked together. Their faces were close, him looking down on her. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen. Barbara sung the next ling by herself.

_One step closer . . . _

Dick sung the next line.

_One step closer . . . _

Still smiling, Barbara sung the next part by herself.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Dick joined her.

_And all along I believed _

_I would find you _

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They stood still, both of them slightly breathless. They broke apart. Dick gestured to the dishes, "Need some help?"

"Gladly," Barbara said.

"So what was that thing that just . . .?" Dick started.

Barbara said, "That never happened, agreed? Are friends would never shut up if we told them."

"Alright." Dick agreed.

Both of them were lying if they said that they didn't want it to happen again. They started on the dishes. Before long, Dick was flinging soapy water at Barbara, and she was flinging soapy water back at him. The suds gave Dick a beard, and Barbara collapsed laughing. Before long, Dick joined her after putting the suds on top of her hair, and the suds vaguely resembled a Bat cowl.

* * *

"Remind me why we did this again?" Tim questioned, looking at Dick and Barbara.

He felt like a complete stalker.

"Because they are both stubborn idiots in denial who need a helping hand." Artemis replied immediately.

One day, M'Gann, Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Wally and Roy got sick of waiting for Dick and Barbara to get together. So, they decided to take matters into their own hands. Dick was suppose to come over to Barbara's later. This is where they dragged Tim in. Tim 'borrowed' Barbara's phone, and sent a text to Dick to come over now. The song playing and both of them singing caught them all off guard.

Now, they were crouched in an alley watching them through the kitchen window through the sink. They had gotten here via zeta tubes, and were all wearing civilian clothes.

Roy, never one for a patience, muttered, "I'm so taking pictures."

Wally's eyes widened. "Dude!" He hissed. "He may be Nightwing now, but he was still once the cackling little hacker-troll we all know and loved. And if we're being honest, he's still the same, and since the Invasion ended, he's been starting to act like himself. Heck, the first time he acted as he was when he was Robin, he freaked the new recruits out!"

Roy rolled his eyes. He sighed, "Damn, you're probably right. And the newbies reaction to his cackle was hilarious! And let's face it, it made us jump too, because we hadn't heard it in a while. Don't lie, I saw your face!"

Wally shuddered. "I think we all forgot how creepy it was."

Tim said nothing. Yes, he and the rest of the newbies got freaked out when Dick stopped acting all serious like he was during the invasion and how he was since he became Nightwing, or so the oldest members and Roy say. Tim never knew Dick as Robin, only as Nightwing. For years, though, Dick watched Tim while he was Robin, but back then Tim didn't know about the nightlife.

"Whatever. It's about time they got together, and if after this they don't, I will lock them in a closet." Conner grumbled, interrupting the red-head's conversation.

With that, he started to walk away, the others following. As the others left, Tim snapped one picture of Dick and Barbara locked in a soapy water battle. He raced to catch up with the others.

* * *

**This idea literally popped into my head after I heard this song. I think it fits them. I figured I'd do this because there doesn't seem to be a ban on songfics any more. Sorry for any mistakes, and I own nothing. The lyrics are my best guess. If anything is wrong, I apologize. Oh, and just cause I like Dick & Babs pairing doesn't mean I don't like other pairings. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
